Cape Communicators
right|thumb|px280|All ready for the charter banquet, Feb 2006 = Cape Communicators Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club or CCTC: Our Motto: ADVANCE IN EXCELLENCE! Cape Communicators was chartered in October 2005. It is a member of Division D-74, District 74 which is a District Not Assigned to a Region DNAR Cape Communicators is an ADVANCED TOASTMASTERS CLUB. Membership is open to Competent Toastmasters / Communicators and Competent Leaders who belong to clubs in Division D. We welcome visits and participation in meetings from any Toastmaster visitors and non-Toastmaster guests at every meeting! Venue & Cost Huis der Nederlanden, 4 Central Square St Stephens Rd, Pinelands 021 5315831 Cost is R20 for members and R30 for non-members. NO SUPPER: Please bring your own snacks and drinks if you wish to have refreshments. Club Officers for the year 2008/2009 * President - Francois Rossouw * Vice President Education - Lois Strachan * Vice President membership - Vacant * Vice President Public Relations - Jurgens Pieterse * Secretary/Treasurer - Brian Gowans * Sergeant at Arms - Ana Garcia Next meeting Meetings are held every third Monday of the month at 19:00 Contact Reinette Steyn ret@kingsley.co.za or Tel 021 555-4248 if you wish to attend or be on our mailing list, or even wish to present an assignment at the CCTC! Click here to get back to Districts not assigned to Regions. Background -- What CCTC is all about The CCTC provides a platform for experienced Toastmasters (i.e. CTM / CC & CL, and higher levels) to explore and learn more advanced levels of Leadership and Communication skills than are generally available at Club level; more time is available for longer presentations and thorough evaluations, e.g. through panel discussions. The CCTC also provides a forum of specialised education in the Western Cape: we have presented Success/Communication and Success/Leadership and other relevant workshops by experienced Toastmasters and non-Toastmaster specialists. We commit to continue to provide an effective platform for our members and many guests to fulfil our motto, to Advance in Excellence! All Toastmasters and Non-Toastmasters guests are most welcome to attend our meetings, on the third Monday evening of the month in Pinelands… Contact Reinette Steyn ret@kingsley.co.za or Tel 021 555-4248 if you wish to attend or be on our mailing list, or even wish to present an assignment at the CCTC! In addition to manual speeches, topics (each about 60 minutes) presented over the first twelve meetings included * Identification of your Leadership style, * Membership Building * Protocol and Roberts Rules * Wilderness Journey as inner communication * Innovative Flip Chart techniques * Excellence in Power Point presentations * Excellence in Evaluations – individual, group, written, forms, discussions, General, etc., * Work-shopping and Discussion Group Skills, * Psychological Factors in communication/leadership * Building a positive Club atmosphere * Non-Profit status in Toastmasters Clubs… We commit to continue to provide an effective platform for our members and many guests to fulfil our motto, to Advance in Excellence! All Toastmasters and Non-Toastmasters guests are most welcome to attend our meetings, on the third Monday evening of the month in Pinelands… Contact Reinette Steyn ret@kingsley.co.za or Tel 021 555-4248 if you wish to attend or be on our mailing list, or even wish to present an assignment at the CCTC! History -- how CCTC Started EXCITING MILESTONE FOR TOASTMASTERS IN WESTERN CAPE, SOUTH AFRICA: District 74, Division D It took eleven months, from conception to Charter, for dedicated Toastmasters in the Cape Town and Stellenbosch areas to plan and create a very special type of Toastmasters Club, a Club for "Advanced" Toastmasters. The Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club # 824752, or CCTC, chartered after 9 brief meeting months, on 25 October 2005, only the second Advanced Toastmasters Club in South Africa to charter! This amazing achievement was celebrated with a Gala Dinner at Kelvin Grove in Newlands on 20 February 2006. A special small team of dedicated and enthusiastic Toastmasters and non-Toastmaster supporters of the CCTC planned the event to honour the Charter Committee, to celebrate the birth and growth of the Club, to promote the Club's special opportunities for development to local Toastmasters, and to gain inspiration from our member achievements as well as from the wonderful and entertaining speech by our Guest Speaker, Olympic Swimmer and Medallist Marianne Kriel – the highlight of the evening! The function committee The Function committee comprised * Division D Governor and Charter VPE Lois Strachan DTM, * Division D Treasurer and Charter Secretary Craig Strachan ATMS, * Past Division Governor Heletia Oosthuizen CTM, * Toastmaster Roeshdien Jass, * Friend of CCTC Adrian Kettle, * Charter President of CCTC, Reinette Steyn ATMG. There were many helpers: Clive Oosthuizen and Jenny McCallum CTM helped with decorating, Terry Marsh CTM was an excellent MC on the night, Melody Kerchhoff CTM helped with photographs, Lloyd Dicks CTM designed our Gala Logo, Riëtte Marais CTM and Lindsay Meihuyzen CTM coordinated registration, Lionel Roberts CTM and Malcolm Conradie CTM were charming hosts, and Mike Clark CTM was our witty Sergeant-at-Arms. The Charter Company honoured comprised: * Division Governor Lois Strachan DTM * Area Governor Reinette Steyn ATMG CL * Club Sponsors Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL & * Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL Charter Committee * President: Reinette Steyn ATMG CL * VP Education: Lois Strachan DTM * VP Membership: Cleone McMillan DTM* VP Public Relations: Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL * Treasurer: Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL * Secretary: Craig Strachan ATMS CL Charter Members Dennis Cochius ATMG CL Malcolm Conradie CTM CL Rina de Nysschen CTM Brian Gowans DTM Riëtte Marais CTM CL Cleone McMillan DTM Murasiet Mentoor CTM Matt Mercer ATMB CL Jason Sandler CTM Allie Semmelink ATM Hugh Solomon ATMB Reinette Steyn ATMG CL Craig Strachan ATMS AL Lois Strachan DTM Jenny Taylor ATMB CL Paul Taylor CTM Liesl Tordiffe CTM CL Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL Nick Wilkins CTM CL = How to use this tool = Anybody can add to this site. Simply click on "edit' and add what you need to add. Feel free to edit, save, edit again, until your site looks good. Please leave the Category:Clubs at the bottom of the page. This means your club site will automatically be added to the list of clubs. Your site address is http://toastmasters.wikicities.com/wiki/Cape_Communicators When you're finished, go to Current events (click on it on the Navigation section), go to your region and district, and put a link there to your site. If you need help, mail me at erichv@icon.co.za Have Fun! Look on the left of your browser. You will see a Navigation section and below that some search boxes and then below that a "toolbox" section. When you're ready, use the Upload File link on the toolbox to upload your logo in jpg format. Put the name of the uploaded file in the link (that thing between two square brackets). It will load automatically Category:Advanced clubs Category:Clubs Category:District_74